Prompted To Speak
by ThereisnoSyntaxhere
Summary: A collection of prompt drabbles I've written on tumblr. Updates sporadically. Drop me a line if you want to see a particular story played out.
1. Just leave me ALONE

_Prompt: (non trash) Aspar/Tomix for "Just leave me ALONE." :^0_

* * *

The moment Aspar heard the door of their small apartment slam shut, he knew something was wrong. When he saw his young charge stomp right past him with his head and shoulders covered in stilling neon paint, he knew _exactly_ what was wrong, but not exactly the degree of care he'd need to fix it. So he watched the young man stomp his way to his room and slam that door shut too, without even saying a word. It was when Aspar heard muffled screaming start up that he marked a place in his book and headed to the kitchen to make some tea.

Most would call him crazy for partnering himself with the campus pariah, but Aspar would wholeheartedly disagree. The kid was clearly hurting, and someone needed to make sure he didn't end up turning to unhealthy methods to alleviate that pain. Plus it gave him an excuse to use up his stores of passionflower tea.

He let the herbs steep and then carefully removed the packets to fill their place with honey, milk, and sugarcubes. No sense just making it by the cup, from what he was hearing (the screams had given way to frustrated swearing at this point) his charge would probably be needing the whole pot. From there it was just a quick few yards to the door. He steadied the teapot and cups in the crook of his arms, and gently rapped on the door.

"_Go away._" Came the muffled reply.

"Come on Tomix, you and I both know that you don't really mean that." He chided into the door.

"_Just leave me alone!_"

He tsk'ed, and smiled. "Well, alright then," Aspar loudly announced into the door, "I see I have no choice but to come on in anyway." He quickly phased his arm through the door and simultaneously unlocked and opened it from the inside. Normally he would have teleported in, but that might cause him to drop his tea.

He quietly ignored Tomix's indignant screeches of _"Get out!" _and set the tea on his charge's work desk, pouring out a cup at his leisure.

"So," he said, turning and pressing a finger to Tomix's lips, startling him enough to shut him up for a moment, "why don't you tell me what happened."

Tomix stared at him a bit, then turned away and grumbled something.

Aspar sighed. "Tomix, I'm sorry but could you say that again, louder please?"

"I was walking down the hall and these guys ambushed me!" He repeated. He exhaled loudly, and flumped himself down on the bed, past the point of caring about the paint he was getting all over the comforter.

Ah, well that would explain the paint. Aspar didn't even try to hide his frown, and offered the cup of tea to Tomix, who readily accepted it. Sad as it was to say, they'd gone through situations similar to this enough times for his charge to know that refusing the tea wouldn't do him any good.

"And, I take it you don't know these boys who jumped you?" Aspar said quietly.

Tomix shook his head and held out his now empty teacup, which Aspar quickly refilled.

"Did you get a good look at them? Like enough to recognize them if you saw them in the halls again?"

He shook his head again and Aspar sighed.

"…..Then those boys are probably gonna get off scott free then."

Tomix looked up from his tea, and nodded. "Yeah…"

"Well, maybe not," Aspar continued," I could talk to some of the other spirits, see if any of them were partnered. Maybe we could get some retribution going or something."

He could see Tomix mull it over for a bit, but ultimately he shook his head again. "Nah," he said, "then I'd probably just get in more trouble later. Look, can we just, not talk about this anymore?"

He smiled, slowly, softly, and nodded his head.

"So, what do you want to talk about then? Anything good happen today?"

* * *

**NOTE: So after filling a few more drabble prompts on tumblr (and the warm reception one of them, _Don't_, received, I've decided to dump the rest of them here for your reading pleasure. Since this is a prompt dump, it'll only update when people send me things to write, so if you want me to update, send me a line on tumblr and I'll find a prompt list.**


	2. Don't trust me

_Prompt: "Don't trust me" sepulcher/serenity?_

* * *

He came to her at night.

A giant of a man, sour-faced and grim, always wrapped in a long brown coat with hair the color of dried blood. Never less than an hour after she closed her doors for the night, he came to her every Sunday, and took a seat at the empty bar. He never asked more of her than her company, and she was eager to oblige him, for what he gave to her in return was worth more than that.

He gave her _memories_.

She waited for him impatiently that night, fidgeting and cleaning things that were quite clean already. Her heart skipped a beat as the telltale click of the sidedoor unlocking reached her ears and she rushed excitedly to greet him. She straightened her apron as he walked through the door, and he nodded a greeting before heading to his customary seat at the bar.

"So where were we?" He asked, leaning back against the counter.

"I'd just moved to Swordhaven, I think."

He nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face, and beckoned her to come closer. His eyes followed her as she walked over to the barstool next to him and situated herself on it. He looked over her, up and down, and she felt her smile falter.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"…You have no way of knowing if the memories I'm giving you actually happened, and yet you continue to entrust your mind to me." He said, his expression darkening. "To be honest, the sheer amount of faith you have in me is frightening."

She drew back involuntarily, and her smile gave way to a concerned frown.

"What brought this on?"

He shrugged. "Just rethinking the current situation. You have to have noticed by now that I'm kind of a shady guy." He chuckled a bit at the jab, but there was no humor in it.

She shook her head. "I don't care. You haven't done anything yet to make me mistrust you, so I'm going to keep giving you the benefit of the doubt."

He narrowed his eyes as she spoke, but didn't reply right away.

"Who's to say I haven't? You give me your mind to play with every week and believe me when I say that it's _very_ easy to remodel things to make them more palatable. Covering my tracks would be easier still."

"Did something happen?" She snapped. "Did you have a bad week or something and you're dealing with it by being creepy? Tell me what you really want to say."

"I'm saying 'don't trust me so readily when you don't know a damn thing about me'."

She groaned and rubbed her temples with her hand.

"Look, can I just go to Swordhaven already? It's been a long day."

He opened his mouth so say something, but then decided against it, and closed his eyes. He drew her face closer to his, and when his eyes opened white and yellow had been replaced by black and red, and she was far, far away from a little inn in Falconreach.

* * *

**NOTE: Ask me about my Sepulchure headcanons.**


	3. Oh fuck, oh FUCK

_Prompt: "Oh fuck, oh FUCK." for that thing you mentioned a while ago with sepulchure mentoring ash_

* * *

The wall had been unkind to Ash the first time he'd been thrown into it, and nothing had changed on the seventeenth.

Everything in him ached. There were minor cuts all over his arms, as well as some nasty bruises forming on his abdomen, and while he wasn't sure he'd taken any damage there, he couldn't feel the fingers on his left hand any more.

"Get up."

He strained to lift his head and look at the cause of all his current suffering. His teacher, a dour giant of a man in a large brown travelers' coat that Ash had never seen him remove, no matter how hot it was. The man had introduced himself as Bastion, but Ash was certain that was not his real name. As it stood, the man agreed to train him in all things knightly, "until he got bored". Ash had thought it to be a pretty good arrangement until he found out just how harsh a teacher Bastion was.

They were currently on the combat section of the curriculum. Today's lesson was fighting opponents much, much stronger than you are.

Unarmed.

Ash propped himself up on his elbows as he tried to lift his legs from underneath him. It didn't work and his arms gave out from underneath him.

He could hear his mentor making a "hmm"ing noise over the sounds of his own labored breathing, but just barely. There was movement to his right, but he couldn't see, there was so much pain he couldn't even keep his eyes open.

He could feel something pressing against his stomach, eliciting a wince and a labored groan of pain, before two rough hands impatiently flipped him over.

"!"

A sharp pain in his back robbed him of the cry of pain in his throat, but that was a small matter. Those same hands were pressing down on his bruises, aggravating the already sore muscles and bringing with them stabs of dull pain and haze.

"…Oh fuck."

He was dimly aware of one of the hands moving from his stomach to his shoulders, violently shaking it in an attempt to rouse him.

"Oh fuck, Kid! Wake up, we need to get you to a medic!"

He cracked an eye open and was able to mouth a "what?" before the movement proved too much and his head fell back down again.

Then blackness.

…..

He awoke in a cheap bed surrounded by white walls, Bastion leaning irritatedly against the one nearest to him.

His throat was dry, and his voice was cracked, but he managed to croak out a "What happened?"

Bastion didn't seem surprised to see him awake, and shifted his arms like a bird ruffling their feathers. He didn't look at Ash when he spoke.

"You were bleeding internally. Too many hits to the wall. I wasn't thinking."

_I wasn't thinking. _That was probably as good an apology as he would ever get from his teacher. The unspoken _it won't happen again _was reassuring.

"…So I passed out then?"

"Yeah."

"…Did the doctor say how long it would be before I can leave?"

"Not long. The bleeding was mostly in your muscles. A few weeks at most."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"So I guess this is goodbye then? I mean lying in a hospital bed is pretty boring."

A smile, an honest to god smile found its way to Bastion's face.

"Kid, did you really think you could get rid of me so easily? Nah, I'm not leaving. Not on your life."

* * *

**NOTE: I come up with AUs when I'm bored. One of them being "Imagine if Ash stumbled across Sepulchure during the timeskip and goaded him into teaching him knight stuff without knowing who he was?"**


	4. Look at me - just breathe, okay?

_Prompt: Riadne/Tomix for "Look at me - just breathe, okay?"_

* * *

"You're absolutely sure about this?"

"Tomix, if I wasn't sure, I'd still have my clothes on."

"Ah..Right."

"So I'm guessing you haven't done this before?"

"Ah, not with a girl, no."

"What! Handsome guy like you? You're joking. You're seriously telling me you've never had sex before?"

"No, I _have_, just, not with a girl before…"

"Oh, look at you, you're blushing. Who was it, was it Izaac? You two looked_ really_ close."

"…A few times, yeah. Uh, can we _not_ talk about that? Maybe?"

"Oh, alright. Hold on just a minute, _oh take off your pants already, will you?_"

"What? Oh, sure, I, just, distracted a little, I—wow."

"Feast your eyes, there is more where that came from."

…

"Tomix I didn't mean that literally. Look at me, just breathe, okay? They're just boobs."

"Right. So, wait, how did you want to do this?"

"Oh, just, come here!"

"!"

* * *

**NOTE: Originally this was going to be teary first-time stuff with Tomix freaking out because he's never done this before, but then I realized I really don't want to write smut just yet, so instead I made it dorky first time stuff where Tomix is awkward because he's never done this before. Izaac/Tomix is popular on tumblr, and I get the feeling that Tomix wouldn't have much interaction with girls his age growing up. Plus, school is a time for experimentation, no?**


	5. I'm right here I'm not going anywhere

_Prompt: Will you do Hero/Tomix for "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." ;_;_

* * *

When she stepped out of the portal, she was fully expecting to see Tomix fiddling with the gate like he always was. When he wasn't there, she paid it no mind. He was probably sleeping, or even better taking a break. Honestly, sometimes she thought that Tomix was going to run himself into the ground worrying about that thing. It'd do him some good to take a little down time.

Without anything else to do, she ambled over to the Equilibrium Gate, finally taking in the sights of the ruined city of Ravenloss. With all the drama with these keys going on, she'd never really stopped to take a look at the underground city. While she wasn't an architect or archaeologist, she'd been questing through enough ruins to know that this place must have been beautiful in its heyday.

Kinda sad to see what it'd turned into.

She peered up at the gate, eyeing the key placed in the first lock. Their trip through Dusk Alley had been—interesting, but fun. Maybe when all this was over she could take Tomix to Riverine Keep or something. That would be awesome!

So without anything better to do, she began to wander around the ruins of the old city. Occasionally there'd be an altercation with the odd monster or chaosweaver, but nothing too bad. It was kind of relaxing. Nothing was looming over her head that needed to be worried about (well, aside from Sepulchure and the quest for the orbs), and she could just venture at her leisure.

It was at that point that she slipped in something on the pavement and fell right on her face. Ow.

She turned over to glare at whatever it was that had caused her impromptu pratfall, but her eyes widened and froze when she saw what color it was.

Red.

Dark red, thick and coppery, and spread out over a two-foot pothole making a very slick but shallow puddle with splatters trailing to the side, leading to rough smears of disturbing length.

For a moment her mind stopped and she started trying to rationalize things—_it could be monster blood, it could be chaosweavers, or some other sort of monster_, but no, her brain reminded her, their blood wasn't that color.

There was an actual human down here, and they were hurt, _badly, _and either they'd been dragged somewhere or had stumbled away to find cover. She didn't think. She ran.

And prayed that who she found wasn't who she'd come to see.

The trail led to an alley, and another large pool, but no body as far as she could see.

She tore the place apart, moving bags and boulders and trashcans in hope for something, anything, hidden parts of the trail that she might have missed or—

Or a body.

Eventually she collapsed in that alley, tears spurred from worry running down her face and dry heaves wracking her frame. Some logical part of her brain told her there was probably nothing she could do, but she could have come here earlier, it wasn't like she'd been doing anything important earlier in the day, she could've—

"What are you doing in here?"

Her heart stopped.

….

"Hey—! What is wrong with you, get off me!"

Tomix, who up until that point had been dead to the world on the only decent mattress in the entire city, really had no idea what to expect when the travelling hero he'd gotten the Cloud Key with buried her face in his shirt, bawling her eyes out.

Eventually he managed to catch the words "blood", "fresh", "you", and "missing", and was able to piece together what went on.

"Hey, calm down, calm down, I'm alright, okay? There's nothing to worry about." He said.

"But—but there was_ blood_ and you were_ gone_, and, and—" Whatever intelligent response that might have been made was quickly drowned by more blubbering and Tomix groaned in annoyance.

"Look, it's fine now, alright? I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. So stop crying."

They failed to do so, and he groaned again.

That was his favorite shirt, too.

* * *

**NOTE: I almost had Tomix lying bloody in that alley. Almost.**


	6. Hey, have you seen the—? Oh

_Prompt: "Hey, have you seen the…? Oh." Vaalhero ;)_

* * *

Riadne drummed lightly, but insistantly on the door to the Hero's cabin. She'd been meaning to talk to them all day, but they continued to elude her. Finally though she'd decided to wait until the ship's designated "night time" to try and catch them in their room. Her hand froze at the memory of what happened the _last_ time she'd entered someone else's cabin, but quickly found itself rapping the frame once more, a little quicker this time. She wouldn't be stumbling across something like _that_ again, oh no.

Honestly, she knew the Hero wasn't exactly the most conventional or sane of people, but surely they'd have better taste than to go around dalliancing with someone like _Vaal_.

"Hero?" She called. "Are you in there? I've been meaning to talk to you."

She waited for a response and pressed her ear to the door in hopes of hearing it better.

"Ain't nobody there miss."

She turned to the speaker and found a deckhand shrugging at her. "Ye' just missed 'er though. She was headed down below for somethin'. Ye'll find 'er there."

Riadne smiled and mumbled a quick thank you before heading down below.

—

There was no one in the main room, but she could hear voices coming from one of the storage rooms. She peeked her head in through the door way, certain she'd see some more of the pirates that ran around the ship.

"Hey, have you seen the—? Oh." A hand found its way to her face and she groaned.

"Uh, hi, Riadne."

Well, she'd found the Hero at least.

And Vaal, not even caring in the least that he'd been caught half-dressed with his hands easing her friend out of their own clothes.

God damn it.

* * *

**NOTE: Vaal/Hero is hilarious and Riadne stumbling across them going at it is even more so.**


	7. I've got one word for you: sing-along!

_Prompt: "I've got one word for you: sing-along!" Tomix and Ask-Aspar. I'm so curious what you'll come up with for this._

* * *

He was born Aspar Dellarosa Kheyes, Jr. in a war-torn country. A young man of mostly able body (his eyesight was always a problem but as long as he wore glasses he'd be fine) it was expected of him to join the military and fight for his homeland. So Aspar did. And he did it well.

He became well acquainted with the many ways that one could feel pain, that one could be broken, that one could suffer. He became well acquainted with methods of resisting torture as well as doling it out, and of what he could give to his torturers when speaking was necessary.

His name, his rank, his serial number, and a seventy-two digit code that when translated from numerical script was nothing more than a childish insult.

Aspar kept them circulating in his mind as he watched the proceedings, though he wondered if it would be considered inappropriate to recite them.

He was in a school after all, not a basement.

"I've got one word for you: _sing-along!_"

He could see the gathered children groaning, and what respect he had for the public speaker standing on the gymnasium stage shot up quickly. There was an anti-tobacco campaign currently making its way through the area, and the Headmaster had been goaded by some of Parent-Teacher Board members into participating. Hence, the public speaker joyously strumming on a guitar and instructing the underclassmen to join in song like a chipper little maniac with no idea what real life even is.

He had to hand it to the strange man on stage, while his methods were crude, likely because he wasn't really trying to break the children splayed out before him, given a few hours they could probably crack a weak-minded soldier.

From the corner of his eye, Aspar could see something white moving, and snapped out of his daze just enough to see his young partner giving him a look of long-suffering and betrayal as his classmates half-heartedly chanted around him. Aspar shrugged in return and offered a small smile, _sorry, nothing I can do_, and Tomix huffed. At least he was here. Most of the other Spirits suddenly had various things that needed to be done the moment a school assembly was announced and the students in years Three and under were told to head to the Gym.

The strumming of the guitar had changed dramatically and Aspar found his attention fully on the man onstage once more. Yes, his methods were crude, but effective.

And if nothing else, the suffering built character.

* * *

**NOTE: So did I tell you I run an Ask Blog for an AU in which Aspar legit was the Spirit of Kindness and not the King of Trash? Because that's a thing I do.**


	8. Co-Stars AU

_Prompt: Hero X Aegis [13]_

* * *

Hero emerged from the confines of their dressing room looking more like a princess than the simple French country girl they were supposed to be portraying. But really, they were playing the titular Belle in the latest adaption of _La Belle et La Bete_, and ever since Disney got their hands in that story, Belle has been cemented in people's minds as a princess regardless of any actual nobility or lack thereof she might have. So, Hero guessed, in a way they were a princess.

The thought of their role in the movie gave Hero a surge of pride as they descended the dressing room steps and headed across the backlot for the set of today's scene. The producers of this particular adaption had wanted a more diverse movie than was usually found in Hollywood, and had gone out of their way to fill the cast with as many different nationalities, races, and orientations as possible. And while on some level, Hero knew they'd probably gotten the part more for their skin than for their skills, they couldn't bring themself to care too much about that bit. Representation was an important thing, and as an agender hispanic actress in straight-white-male-dominated Hollywood, they'd take what they could get.

They breezed into the building and exchanged greetings with the techs scrambling by, hello, it's nice to see you again, here's hoping we'll get this in one take, and continued on to where their co-star was happily chatting with the gaffer. And, Hero noted with no small amount of amusement, clad head to toe in a motion capture suit. About halfway Hero waved at him, and he waved back with a smile plain on his face.

Aegis Bekele: Greek-Ethiopian, newest BBC darling, jaw-droppingly handsome, and best of all, openly pan. He was playing the Beast of the movie, and had cheerily mentioned to Hero earlier on before they'd even started their first scenes together that that meant they'd be smooching quite a bit before all was said and done. Hero had pecked him on the nose right then and there and he'd grinned so wide you could've gotten him confused for a Cheshire Cat.

"You ready for today's scene?" He asked when they'd finally made it to him.

"Uh huh. What about you? Think you can keep from laughing yourself silly with all those ping pong balls waving around in your face?" Hero countered.

Aegis rolled his eyes and flashed his palm at them, something Hero knew to be a very offensive gesture in his native Greece. They also knew, however, that there really wasn't any offense intended, and so cheekily returned the foreign hand sign with a more American one, earning a snort from the gaffer.

A smile broke out on Aegis's face again, and he pulled Hero into a loose hug. "Come one then," he said, "we got a scene to shoot. Let's get to it."

Hero smiled back at him and headed over to the set to take their place at the beginning of the scene. They cast a final glance at Aegis, still smiling at them, and at the director, lounging in his chair, before steeling themself and waiting for the signal.

_"And, ACTION!"_

* * *

**NOTE: Aegis's nationality came right the fuck out of nowhere but some how it fits him. And you know these two idiots would be huge troublemakers on set, don't lie.**


	9. Meeting At A Masquerade Ball AU

_Prompt: Daeris/galanoth in a random AU because I can't pick_

_ah, i understand. (AGGRESSIVELY SHOVES YOU AT NUMBER 34)_

* * *

His name was Lord Galton Dell, Viscount Daventry, and he was not happy.

There were times in which he enjoyed the prestige he got as a member of Britain's honored nobility, those times were near-uniformly when he was hunting wild game, not when he was called in for more formal events.

At least he could decline a hunt. To decline an invitation to a party such as this would be a grave insult, so no matter how much he despised being made to go, he went ahead and had a suit prepared and carriage readied, and at the discovery that no, this was not just some casual gathering, it was a damned masquerade ball, made his way to the shopping district and got himself a mask as well.

Honestly, he thought, the food had better damn well be worth it.

He'd emerged from his carriage already in a sour mood, and it had not improved at all upon being dragged by his host to meet and greet with various other men he'd never met, and while yes, networking was an important skill to have in the Peerage, it didn't mean he had to like it. Having to constantly adjust his mask only made things more unbearable.

About three hours in he'd managed to slip away from the various people in attendance and found himself wandering the hallways of his host's estate. His mask had been promptly abandoned (apparently it had been fashioned into a wyrm of some sort, not that he cared) once he determined he was out of sight, and the sheer relief of not having anything pressing against his face granted him the first bit of cheer he'd felt all evening.

Shortly in his wanderings he'd found the game room, which brought him his second bit of cheer. There weren't many trophies here, unlike in his own home, and they all seemed to be of small game such as foxes or rabbits.

"Why on Earth would a man limit himself to hunting foxes when there are tigers that roam these God-given plains?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I'd be hard pressed to find a tiger in my backyard."

He turned to find a maiden staring at him, her cocky expression clashing greatly with her servant's dress.

"Though perhaps," she continued, "if your Lordship would be so kind as to tell me where I might find one, maybe I might look into it. Tigerstripes look lovely on walls, or so I've heard."

He didn't answer her musings, instead eyeing her dress, something she noticed quite quickly.

"Don't let it fool you, my uncle is a Viscount. There had been a bit of a spill after we'd arrived, and our host didn't have a Lady on hand for me to borrow a dress from."

Ah. While her story was a bit far-fetched, it wasn't all together unprobable. He had noticed that his host had been alone when he'd been greeted at the door. Perhaps a bachelor?

"The beasts generally make their home in the forests of the Orient. You'd be more hard pressed not to find one there." He offered. "And the stripes do indeed make lovely tapestries, but I prefer the heads myself."

The maiden before him laughed, strong and cheerful and not at all like a proper lady should. "Well then perhaps I might go along with you on your next tiger hunt, and between the two of us we may both get what we want."

She held a hand out for him, and didn't wait for him to return it to introduce herself. "Lady Deangellis, though if you wish, you may refer to me as Daeris."

"Lord Galton," he said, and it was with his third bit of cheer that he added, "though if you wish, you may refer to me as Galanoth."

* * *

**NOTE: Daeris is a friend of mine's OC, and we recently decided to make our OCs cousins since they're both part dragon. She'll be mentioned a few times in _Stop Me If You've Heard This One.__  
_**


End file.
